


Everything Has Changed

by hidetheteaspoons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Death, F/M, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Parent Death, animal behaviorist!newt, children witness murder, detective!Tina, newtina, newtina end game, parent murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/hidetheteaspoons
Summary: Soon-to-be Detective Tina Goldstein is eager to prove her worth to the entirety of the New York Police Department, especially after her difficult history at Station 24. Although she is more than ready to take on new cases, Tina can't deny that her heart is making it difficult for her to be objective about her job, her relationships, and her future. When Tina meets the famed animal behaviorist Newt Scamander while working on a case, she begins to question everything she thought she wanted in life. In the blink of an eye, one man has changed everything for her. Will Tina remain complacent, or will her new-found partnership with Newt encourage her to challenge the status quo? Will Tina give up everything in order to do what is truly right?





	1. Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first multi-chapter Newtina fic! This modern-era AU has been tugging at my mind for the past few months, so I've gone ahead and written the first few chapters! I will be posting every Sunday. This story will loosely follow the events of FB1 in modern-day New York. Enjoy!

The sun streamed through the small window of Tina Goldstein’s midtown Manhattan apartment all too early on Monday morning. Her eyes slowly opened and blinked repetitively as they adjusted to the light. Small particles of dust danced within the light as Tina’s eyes began to close once more. She was roused a few minutes later by the heavy snoring of her bedfellow and the loud ringtone of her 6:00 alarm. Tina groaned and threw a hand over her eyes as she wished the sun away. It was no use. Throwing a pillow over her partner’s face and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Tina’s feet hit the floor with a soft _thud_. She allowed herself a moment to mentally prepare for the day ahead before she set off into action. Tina quietly felt everything around her: the cold hardwood floor under her feet, the warmth of the blankets she had just vacated in her hands, and the slow breathing of the man that lay beside her. Mama had always taught her to do that, to ground herself first thing in the morning. _“It makes you ready for anything the day is going to throw at you,”_ she used to say. Whether or not it worked she wasn’t sure, but Tina needed to be prepared, especially today. This Monday, December 6th, had been twenty-eight years in the making. Little did she know that it would also be the day that changed her life forever. 

After a hot shower, Tina headed to the kitchen with one thing on her mind: coffee. She could smell it brewing as she dried off from her shower and knew that her sister, Queenie, was already dressed and ready to begin the day. Queenie was much more of a morning person than Tina had ever been, even as children. She had taken after their father in that respect. When Papa got up on the weekends, Queenie had already been awake for hours, but Tina had always prefer to snuggle with Mama until later in the morning. Time and adult responsibilities forced Tina to change her routine; she was required to sign in at the precinct no later than 7:30 a.m. most days, with the occasional morning off after an extended shift. Tina relished the mornings when she could stay in bed, even if her partner did snore like a bear.

“Good morning sunshine!” Queenie sang brightly as Tina entered the kitchen.

“Ugh,” was all Tina could muster in response. It was enough to make her want to crawl back into bed...but her coffee was too precious to skip. Tina glared at Queenie but managed a muffled “G’mornin.” She reached for the ceramic mug that was offered by her younger sister and brought it to her lips with a soft sigh. The warmth and the smell tingled at her lips and nose, igniting her senses. There was no doubt in Tina’s mind that she was a completely different person after her morning cup of coffee. She was much more alert, friendly, and less likely to lose her cool at work. 

“I’m going to forgive you for that less than enthusiastic response because I know how you are without coffee,” Queenie responded, as if she could read Tina's thoughts. 

“Thanks,” murmured Tina, sipping the liquid nectar slowly, savoring the flavor on her tongue: strong and bitter, not unlike her personality, she liked to joke. Nine times out of ten, this joke fell on deaf ears and barely earned a laugh. She could always tell if someone was simply trying to impress her or gain something from her if they laughed at her “dad jokes”. This was one thing Tina had gained from her father; his dry, sarcastic wit, even if her jokes were lame most of the time. Queenie on the other hand had their mother’s sweetness and caring nature. That’s not to say that Tina couldn’t be sweet or caring, but it always seemed to come much more naturally to Queenie. She was one of those women who was born to be a mother. Or a school teacher. Which is why it was so surprising that Queenie had a reputation for being a hardass at work; running a high-end restaurant in New York City was no easy feat. Where Queenie was sweet and thoughtful, she was also ruthless and unmatched by most of the male chefs in her kitchen. No one dared to ruin her dishes for fear of igniting her wrath. 

Queenie was the top dog at Poblano’s, while Tina was midway on the totem pole at NYPD Station 24. She had served with New York’s finest for four years, since graduating with a degree in Criminal Science from NYU. Tina was quite happy with her job. The pay was mediocre at best, but Queenie’s job at the restaurant made up the difference in their income. Tina was always self-conscious about the fact that her twenty-five year old sister was the breadwinner of the family, but Tina loved her job too much to complain. She felt that she was making a real difference in the lives of everyday people, which is why today was perhaps the most important day of Tina’s career. Today, she was to learn whether or not she would be promoted to detective. 

“Are ya nervous?” Queenie asked in her thick northern accent. 

“I suppose,” Tina replied, curling her fingers around her steaming mug. “I think I’m more excited than anything else, but I don’t want to get my hopes up, you know? I just don’t want to disappoint anyone,” she said, as her eyes pulled away from her sister.

“Teen, you’re too hard on yourself...you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Tina rolled her eyes. “I know Queen. You know that’s always been an issue for me...it’s just...part of the job.” 

“I understand Teenie. I just wish I could help you see yourself differently.” 

“That’s not really what I need Queen. I suppose I just need some reassurance...”

“Well listen,” Queenie replied, “You’ll be just fine. You’ll be great! I know it’s been nerve-wracking waiting for the results this time ‘round, but just know that you could NEVER disappoint me, at least not about his,” she giggled. 

Tina playfully nudged her baby sister in the ribs with her elbow and let out a soft laugh. Glancing at her watch, she quickly set her mug down on the counter and let out a curse under her breath. _7:00_. They were undoubtedly going to be late. Tina couldn’t wait for him this morning. She quickly ran to her bedroom and decked out in her uniform for what she hoped would be the last time. If she had in fact passed her detective’s exam, she would no longer be required to wear a uniform. As much as she loved displaying her blues, she very much preferred the casual wear of the detectives in the precinct, which included dress pants, comfortable sweaters, and boots or dress shoes. Tina absolutely couldn’t wait to begin this new phase of her life. She had an important case to solve; one that had not been closed for many years. With this promotion, she not only hoped to move up the ranks of the NYPD, but also hoped to solve a mystery that had long plagued the Goldstein family. 

Tina hastily put on her shoes and grabbed her bag off the table. Queenie placed a donut in her hand and smiled at her sister, knowing how much Tina hated the “cops always eat donuts” stereotype. “Thanks Queen,” she said, kissing her sister on the cheek. “Knock ‘em dead Teenie! Call me when you know!”

“Will do!” Tina called over her shoulder as she slammed the door to their apartment closed behind her. She rushed to catch the train to the precinct. She just barely made it onto the subway before the doors closed. The train was filled with the early morning rush of commuters and was left with standing room only. Tina grabbed the nearest pole to steady herself and reached for her phone to check the time, when she noticed a text message on her home screen. It was from Queenie. 

_Mama would be so proud of you_. 

Tina’s eyes misted over and she smiled to herself as the train lurched forward to take her to her destination. 

***

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander awoke with a start as the plane jolted and jerked down the runway. His eyes slowly adjusted to the early-morning light that streamed through the windows in front of him. Curiously, he lifted the window shade to obtain a better view of what would be his new home for the next three months. As he did so, the older man beside him let out a groan and glared at Newt. “Sorry sir,” he mumbled, bringing the shade down again. The man grunted at him once more before closing his eyes again. 

Newt leaned back in his chair and closed his own eyes. There was nothing to do but wait for the plane to finish its taxi down the runway and dock at the appropriate gate. Newt was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collapse at his hotel...which he still needed to find. The journey from London felt like it was never going to end, so he was very relieved when he felt the plane’s wheels touch down at JFK airport in Queens, NY. Newt had never been to America before, but he had heard wondrous things. Many years ago, some of his ancestors had migrated from England to America through Ellis Island in New York. They built a life here that greatly flourished in the following generations. Newt was both excited and nervous to meet some of his extended American family members. He had hoped that they would be similar to his own family back in London. 

After the plane had docked, the captain turned off the fasten seatbelt sign and Newt unbuckled his belt. He attempted to gain a better view of the exit, but it was no use. He was at the back of the plane and would likely remain there until everyone ahead of him was released. 

One by one the passengers made their way off the plane and Newt was finally able to round up his briefcase and luggage from the overhead storage bin. With a toss of his copper waves, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and held on tightly to the battered leather suitcase that had once belonged to his father. Newt had always been a light traveler, even in his days of traversing the rainforests of Brazil, the pyramids of Egypt, and the deserts of the Sahara. 

The nomadic lifestyle Newt led was one that required few physical (and emotional) attachments. Such was the life of an animal behaviorist-turned world traveler-turned author. The last ten years of Newt’s life had kept him busy. Between university, his manuscript, traveling the world, and his doctoral work, Newt had achieved many accomplishments in his young life that men twice his age had yet to pursue. Despite all of his personal and professional success, Newt was not yet satisfied with his life. Something was...missing. Newt felt a strong pull on his mind and in his heart that something bigger required of him. What was it exactly? He still wasn’t sure, but he hoped he would find it in America, a land of promise and hope for all. 

Newt’s mother would have him convinced that he was simply missing the domestic life, which included a wife, children, and a home; especially the children. Sarah Scamander’s primary goal in life was to become a grandmother, and she reminded each of her sons of this fact nearly every day. Newt hoped that his brother, Theseus, would take care of this long before him...if only to get their mother off their backs for not settling down by the age of thirty. Theseus and his fiancée, Leta Lestrange, were to be married this upcoming June, so the chances of Newt becoming an uncle within the next few years were very likely. 

As he made his way off the plane, Newt was greeted by the orange glow of the rising sun, the roar of the jet’s engines, and the rush of people, scrambling to make it to their destinations on time. Newt blinked to adjust his eyes to his new surroundings. The world around him was moving faster than his mind could process. Newt clenched his left fist so hard that he could feel the sting of where his fingernails dug into his palm. With his attention focused on the pain he felt in his hand, Newt was able to push forward through the throng of people and make his way to customs.

After standing in line for far too long, it was finally Newt's turn to have his bags examined and then be on his way. 

“Hullo,” Newt murmured quietly to the customs official, while handing his passport to her. 

“Good Morning Misterrrrr...Scamander?” 

Newt nodded politely while placing his bags on the counter in front of the woman. 

“You’re from London?”

He nodded again. 

“What brings you to the states Mr. Scamander? Business or pleasure?”

He considered before responding, “Bit of both I suppose.” 

“Mhmm,” the woman said, eyeing him up and down. She gestured to his luggage, “Anything in there I should be worried about? Food, animals, weapons, those sorts of things?”

“None,” he responded a little too quickly. 

“Alright then, move on through,” she pointed him to the body scanner while running his bags through the x-ray machine. 

When he got through the scanner, Newt received his passport back, which had been stamped with the date, time, and location of his arrival. He was given a pamphlet on customs policies and ushered through a turnstile.

He was finally free. Before him stood a large mural bearing the words “Welcome to New York.”

Newt glanced at his phone, which had finally reset to display Eastern Standard Time; it read 6:00 on the dot. New couldn’t possibly sleep at this time of day. If he did, his system would be out of whack for weeks. He opted to grab a copy of the Times and strong cup of black tea from a nearby stand. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep him going until he made it to his hotel later that evening. 

After finishing his tea, Newt stepped outside the airport and hailed a taxi. His first stop: Central Park. 

***

From the moment Tina entered the precinct, there was a distinct buzzing in the air: the electric hum of whispers and voices of her coworkers. Gossips, the lot of them. She knew something had happened, but she wouldn’t find out what it was until the daily 8:00 meeting and doling out of cases. She suspected that it had something to do with the new detectives that would be announced today. 

Tina’s morning routine consisted of drinking lukewarm coffee from the station’s cheap coffee maker, with its disposable plastic cups and whatnot; donning her gear, including tactical belt and bulletproof vest; and catching up on the news of the day via the New York Times. When it was time for the meeting, she and her brothers and sisters in blue filed into the conference room, where their captain, Sera Piquery, awaited their arrival. Beside her stood Lieutenant Percy Graves, and Lead Detective Kevin Abernathy. Lastly, she spotted her handsome bedfellow, Detective Achilles “Ollie” Tolliver. Tina smiled at him and attempted to catch his eye, but it was no use. He avoided making eye contact with Tina altogether, which she found unusual. Despite their low-key relationship status within the workplace, Ollie always returned her warm smiles with his own grin. Was he mad that she didn’t wake him up? Or was it something more…

Tina put those thoughts in the back of her mind. Today was her day...the day she was supposed to become one of the “top dogs”. No longer would she be expected to sit back and take orders from know-it-all men who were in charge. 

The meeting began as usual. Special announcements were made, questions were answered, and the previous day's open and closed cases were reviewed. Tina was mostly inattentive during the meeting, her gaze focused on the window. It was only when her name was called rather loudly that she was brought back to reality “GOLDSTEIN,” Abernathy hissed from the front of the room, “Get up here now”. She looked at him with disdain as she made her way to join the line of officers at the front of the room. In addition to herself, her fellow officers Amanda Ward and Joseph Tolliver, Ollie’s brother, were also standing in front of the entire precinct. With a quiet grace, Sera Picquery made her announcement: “Congratulations officers, you have passed the written portion of your detective exam and will be progressing to the field portion.” Tina was in a daze. The room dissolved into loud applause and she received a clap on the back from Joe and a smile from Amanda. She glanced over at Ollie, who did nothing. No smile, no eye contact, no applause. _'What is going on with him?'_ she thought.

Tina returned to her seat, unable to believe what had happened, especially after she had not passed the written exam the first go-around last year. For the remainder of the meeting, Tina simply existed. Her body was present, but her mind was everywhere else. What would this mean for her? For Ollie? Would she stay at the 24th precinct, or would she be forced to relocate? It was a lot to take in. So much so, that she was unaware that the meeting had ended and half the staff had filed back into the main office area. A nudge from Amanda told her that it she had somewhere to be. 

“You okay Tina?” Amanda asked, kindly. 

“I’m...I’m a little shocked” she replied honestly. 

“I am too. Not about you of course, but about me! I really didn’t think I’d make it this time around.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Tina replied with a genuine smile.

“Me too.”

As Tina headed into the main office, she turned around to look at Amanda, who had thrown her hands in the air. “Where are you today Goldstein? Cap called us into her office. You, me, and Joe.” 

“Oh right,” Tina said, whistling through her teeth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tall, dark-haired figure of her lover head to the stairwell. He caught her eye, which was a sign that he wanted to talk. 

“Amanda, tell them I’ll be right there okay? I need to check on something.”

“Okay, but don’t take long!” Amanda responded.

Tina hurried off to their stairwell and pushed the door open. It was cool in the dimly-lit corridor at the base of the stairs. “Achilles?” called Tina. 

“I’m here,” his deep, baritone voice reverberated off the concrete walls. It was an oddly comforting sound to Tina. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, stepping up to him, searching for some readable expression on his face. There was none. “Are you mad about this morning? I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up, but you know how important today is…”

“Tina…”

“I thought you’d be up on time, seeing as how you’re one of the people that Picquery trusts most and has to…”

“TINA,” he interrupted, a bit more forcefully. He lightly grasped her upper arms in order to express the importance of the conversation that was about to take place.

“Oll? What’s going o?”

“Tina, your promotion to detective…”

“What about it?” she inquired, panicking internally.

“Even if you pass the field portion, it’s going to be conditional.”

Tina could feel her eyes prick with tears, her chest burning with rage. “What do you mean it’s conditional?”

“What I mean is that the captain is concerned that you might not be ready for this. She’s concerned about what happened last year. You only just got off probation.”

“I know that,” Tina responded sharply. “What does that have to do with my ability to be a detective?”

“Tina, you know what it means.”

“What, that I’m too emotionally invested? That I’m not able to make appropriate judgment calls since I’m a human being with feelings? That I’m not ready to deal with the consequences of my actions?”

He didn’t respond, his eyes darting away from her and his mouth pressed into a thin line. 

Tina threw her hands up in resignation and let out a huff of frustration. She ran her hands through her hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun. Looking back to Achilles, she quietly asked: “What are the conditions?”

“That’s for Picquery to discuss with you, not me. I just wanted to give you the warning. You should head to your meeting,” he responded, coolly. This was not the Achilles Tolliver she had fallen in love with. This was not the man she had agreed to marry. 

“Fine,” Tina said, as she turned and left her fiancé. She headed to her boss’s office to learn the fate of her career.


	2. Like a Million Little Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! I want to preface this chapter by saying that I have never been to New York City and thus, have never been to the Central Park Zoo. Therefore, any descriptions of these places within the chapter are from my imagination only. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was so enjoyable to write a fun little nod to our favorite scene from Crimes of Grindelwald (the salamander in this chapter is a real breed!). Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts! See you all next week.
> 
> As always, thanks @oceanicflights for being my beta!

Newt had always told himself that Central Park was the first place he would see upon visiting New York. It was an oasis in the concrete jungle of the City. Newt could explore for hours. He took in the many sights, sounds, and smells that the park had to offer. Though the day was cold and blustery, there was a surprising amount of people out and about. He saw families walking with children and dogs, all bundled up against the wind. He heard the occasional angry _chit-chit-chit_ of squirrels searching for the nuts they had stored long ago. He smelled the cold air that lingered with the promise of snow.

By the time he realized how hungry he was, Newt was far into the park and likely blocks away from any real sustenance. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was almost noon. Only a few hours before he could check in at his hotel. As he wandered on, Newt discovered a map of the park, indicating the direction of entrances and exits, public restrooms, and the zoo. _Of course, the famed Central Park Zoo_. Newt wandered to the path bearing left, which led to the entrance of the zoo. He knew that many of the animals would be away due to their inability to manage the colder weather, but he was intrigued nonetheless.

After paying his entrance fee, Newt shifted his suitcase to the opposite hand and headed toward the exhibit that he knew would be available to the public: the Arctic. The exhibit was filled with snow leopards, penguins, seals, and even a polar bear. Newt was always pleased to see animals that were well-taken care of in a zoo, but that didn't stop him from disliking the institution of trapping animals in cages. He was a behaviorist, after all. Though he was on winter sabbatical and not currently working, he couldn't turn off the scientific part of his brain. His eyes were immediately drawn to the well-worn path surrounding the polar bear’s enclosure, built by years of pacing, watching, and waiting. The seals were nearly lifeless, preferring to lounge lazily on rocks rather than to chase fish in the cold water. The penguins did not call to each as they do in the wild. They were much more quiet and reserved than the penguins he had seen on his journey North. Needless to say, the idea of these animals being on display conflicted Newt to his core. On one hand, he loved that people from all walks of life could come see and learn about these animals. For many children, it was likely that they would never have the chance to see them up close in any other location. On the other hand, Newt was quite familiar with the practices and procedures employed by zoos both back home in Europe and around the world. He was a leading expert in his field, and that was not something he was shy about. Many companies sought him out for his expertise and training in the care and keeping of fantastic beasts. He also knew that many things needed to be changed about the way animals were held in captivity. He may not be the man that would solve all of the problems that existed in this field, but he hoped to be an advocate for change and better conditions for creatures big and small. 

Abandoning his weary thoughts, Newt made his way to an indoor portion of the zoo in order to escape the cold. He was used to the blustery chill of London, but after hours in the razor sharp wind of the park, he welcomed the warmth that the reptile exhibit had to offer. Upon entering the building, he was greeted by a rush of humidity. He removed his gloves and hat and shifted his gaze around the building. It was dark and quiet. He was alone, or so he thought. Newt made his way past cages, tanks, and habitats that housed some of the world’s deadliest creatures: venomous snakes, bird-eating spiders, and poisonous frogs. As he reached a narrow hallway, he noticed a dark figure. It was a woman. Not wanting to frighten her, Newt took a few steps backwards; however, failed to notice the rather large metal trash can that impeded his path. With a loud _crash_, the can toppled over and Newt immediately scrambled to pick it up. 

“_Bugger!_” he cursed.

“Are you alright?” a voice called from the direction the woman had occupied. 

***

Tina's meeting with Picquery did not go well. Having already been riled up from her discussion with her fiancé, she had stormed off to her boss’ office. She hesitantly paused in front of the door and took a deep breath. Squinting her eyes shut and shaking her head in frustration, she raised a hand to knock on the door. Before she could make contact with the wooden surface, the door was opened by Amanda and Joe, her fellow promotees. Tina couldn't help but notice the somber expressions on their faces. Amanda offered a small smile and Joe ushered her into the office before slipping quietly by and closing the door. 

Her gaze immediately fell to the tall, slender woman who sat behind a massive oak desk that was adorned with picture frames and awards. 

“Goldstein,” Captain Picquery stated firmly. ”Have a seat,” she gestured to the posh green chair in front of her desk. Tina did as she was told and took a deep breath, bracing for whatever bad news she was about to receive.

The captain simply looked at Tina and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. “What are we going to do with you Goldstein?” she asked, almost chuckling.

Tina felt a sharp pang in her throat; the beginning of a knot forming. Her chest tightened and it was suddenly quite difficult to breathe 

“I'm not sure I follow ma'am,” she stated rather bluntly. It wasn't true. She knew exactly where this was going.

“I'm sure you've already been made aware that there are terms to your enrollment as a detective in this precinct.” 

Tina nodded. “I only know what has been told to me in passing by Detective Tolliver.”

“Which is?” pressed Picquery.

“That it is conditional.”

The captain hummed in response, eyeing her subordinate in a stern, yet admirable way. “I want to make sure you're ready for this. I know you have...aspirations. But I need you to know that what happened this summer CANNOT take place again Goldstein. Understood?”

“Yes ma'am,” Tina responded.

“Good. Then here are my terms: One, you do not go anywhere near the foster home on 48th. Two, you are not to discuss any events that have occurred within the last twelve months with the media. Three, Harry Shaw is off-limits. I mean it Goldstein. Four, you will observe and shadow Detective Tolliver for the rest of the week.” 

Tina's head snapped up quickly in response, her fiery gaze burning with humiliation. “Really Captain?”

“These are my terms. Take them or leave them. Goldstein you have been on desk duty for six months. If you think that I'm going to throw you right back in the field as a rookie detective, you've got another thing coming.”

Tina gripped the arms of her chair to redirect her anger. “Are there any other terms?” she asked, teeth nearly gritted.

“Yes. One final one. You will open, solve, and close a criminal case of my choosing while serving your regular shifts. Adhere to these terms, complete your tasks, and your status will be permanent, barring any new violations that occur.”

“Thank you Captain. I hope I can live up to the expectations you've set.

“It's not enough just to hope Goldstein. Go, do, be. That's what will get you where you want to be in life.”

“Yes Captain,” Tina replied, nodding her head in understanding. 

As she turned to leave, Picquery quietly gave her the most sincere farewell she'd ever heard from the woman, “Congratulations Goldstein.” With that, Tina nodded her thanks and quickly exited the captain's office and pulled the door closed behind her. She found Ollie waiting outside the door for her and he quickly rose to his feet to greet her, but she wasn't the mood. “Not now Achilles,” she growled, not looking at him. She had used his given name, which she knew he hated, but she didn't care. She quickly moved past him, brushing his shoulder as she walked by. 

Tina settled at her desk for what she hoped would be the last day of administrative leave. For six long months, she had been a glorified secretary. Her tasks included managing case files, filing reports, and taking crime data (her minor in statistics was being put to great use). 

The hours dragged by slowly as Tina filled her time with menial tasks until the clock struck noon. Before anyone could approach her, she slipped on her gray wool coat and black beanie and made her way towards the precinct’s exit. She headed in the direction of the one place that could take her mind off of all the other things that were happening around her; The Central Park Zoo. 

As a child, Papa had taken Tina and Queenie to the zoo deep in the park nearly every week, even on days like today when the wind whipped and there was a distinct chill. Tina never regretted their trips because there was always something to see, even in the bitter cold. On days like today, she particularly enjoyed the sharp feel of the wind on her face. It was days like these that made Tina feel alive, a reminder that there was so much more that she was meant to accomplish in her life. 

Tina reached the entrance to the zoo and flashed her badge at the ticket booth. The man in the kiosk nodded and gestured her through the gate. Tina passed many empty habitats before reaching the warm-blooded animals. She smiled deeply at the large polar bear lazing around his pool of icy cold water. She stepped forward and gently touched her hand to the glass, admiring the view. She was pulled away by the fluttering of wings and splashes of water made by the swift water birds beside the bear’s habitat. 

After a few minutes of observing the penguins, Tina headed towards the building that housed reptiles and amphibians, which had always been her father’s favorite. She entered the exhibit and sauntered slowly past habitats containing boa constrictors, chameleons, and poison-dart frogs. As she reached the middle of the exhibit, her eyes were drawn to a new habitat. As she approached the glass, she saw one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever laid eyes on. The sign on the wall read “Blue Spotted Salamander.” It was absolutely incredible: a sleek looking blue-black body peppered with pale blue and white spots on its side. The salamander looked as if it were born straight from the sky itself. As she stood admiring the animal, Tina thought she heard footsteps from her right, but saw no one. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a crash and the clanging of loud metal, followed by an unfamiliar exclamation: “_Bugger!_”

Hand on her sidearm, Tina hesitated before taking a step towards the direction of the sounds. “Are you alright?” she called, unsure if she would get a response. 

“I...I think so?” a man’s voice called back to her. 

“Are you asking or telling?” she quipped back. 

_Silence._

_Footsteps._

“Both I suppose,” the man stated, his voice much closer that it had been before. “So sorry to have disturbed you. It was rather dark and I was trying to avoid sneaking up on you, which it seems I ended up doing anyway.”

Tina smiled and relaxed her right hand, removing it from her gun. “That’s alright,” she said back to the man, as he stepped into view. He seemed harmless, even though she couldn’t see him entirely. She could make out that he was tall and lanky, with a rather messy mop of hair on his head. He carried a large suitcase in one hand. 

“Ambystoma laterale?”

“Sorry?” Tina questioned, confused. 

In the shadows, Tina saw him lift a finger to gesture towards the salamander’s habitat. “The Blue Spotted Salamander. That’s its scientific name.”

“Oh I see. It’s beautiful.”

“It is indeed. They’re nocturnal you see, but this one appears to be on a poor sleep schedule.”

“Oh…” she responded. “Sorry, but do you work here?” Tina turned to the man and asked curiously.

“I don’t,” the man responded. “This is my first time here, actually. To America that is.” 

“Ah yes, your accent gave it away,” Tina said with a light chuckle. “I actually haven’t been here, to the zoo, in a long time myself.” 

“What brought you here today?” he inquired before interjecting, “S-so sorry. I don’t mean to pry. I just haven’t seen very many people around the zoo.”

“Oh that’s fine. Well, I usually come here when I’m having a bad day, or when I need to think. Today, it just happens to be a bit of both. I used to come here a lot as a kid with my dad and my sister.”  


“Ah, fond memories then?” 

“I suppose so. Reminders of happier times I guess. Easier times.”

“Yes,” the man replied. “Well, I’m sure I’ve taken up more than enough of your time Miss…?”

“Tina. Just Tina, please.”

“Tina, it was a pleasure crashing into you. I mean, not into your per se, but crashing into something near you. Hmm.”

“It’s alright, I know what you mean. Thanks for the zoology lesson?”

“No trouble at all. Enjoy the rest of your stroll around the zoo; I’d best be off.”

Tina nodded and waved to the dark void left by the man as he ventured ahead towards the remainder of the exhibit. “Bye,” she called after him. 

_‘What a curious man,’_ she thought as she shook her head and gazed through the glass at the starry blue salamander. “_Ambystoma laterale_,'' she whispered. The amphibian sat watching, its dark, unblinking eyes gleaming in the glow of the habitat light. Tina glanced at her watch and let out a curse under her breath, realizing that she had only ten minutes left to hightail it back to the precinct. She located an exit between the amphibians and the nocturnal exhibit and cut her explorations short. Tina stepped into the wintry wind and made her way back to work, leaving the mysterious man and his celestial creature behind. 

*** 

Shortly after meeting Tina, Newt exited the building and stood in the gray light of the mid-afternoon. He looked around and took in a deep breath of cold air. Newt had wandered through the remainder of the exhibit like a ghost. He could barely remember anything he saw after meeting the lovely woman by the salamander. Her warm voice had calmed him after his bout of clumsiness; her quick wit had made him smile; and her eyes, how they had gleamed.

It had been dark, but Newt had been able to make out her tall frame in the dull blue glow of the exhibit. She appeared confident, important, and intriguing. But something about her had been broken, he could tell by the sound of her voice and the brief glimpse he had received into her past. He wanted nothing more than to share his knowledge about the intriguing amphibian that they’d stumbled upon. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but Newt knew that he could never open up to someone more than he had. Though his job was important, he’d been the butt of jokes for years at school reunions, family events, and at professional gatherings. He’d heard the whispers and felt the stares from many people who were supposed to love and support him. He’d tolerated choruses of _“What a loser”, “How does he even have friends?”_, and _“Scamander is a social cripple”_ for years. He’d become numb to the harsh words long ago. He didn’t care what others thought of him. All the same, it was rather refreshing to come to a place where no one knew him. He was just another person in the streets of New York City and blended in with thousands of other faces.

Newt struggled with social interactions on a day-to-day basis, but in the few moments of conversation he’d shared with the woman...Tina...he’d truly felt like he could be someone different, someone important and worthy of...what exactly? Newt wasn’t sure. Was it attention? Friendship? Dare he hope, _love_? Maybe one day.

He shook his head and stared down at his shoes, only to discover white flakes on his worn, brown boots. His head snapped up in surprise. Mother Nature had kept her promise and a few specks of white snow were beginning to gather on the pavement. Newt quickly pulled on his gloves and hat and exited the zoo. He hailed a taxi to his hotel and found a delightful coffee shop below the place where he was to stay for the next few weeks. Newt ate and drank his fill before falling into bed that evening. As he drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of starry blue salamanders, dark eyes, and a new, soothing voice - one that drowned out all the harsh, unkind words of his past.


	3. When You're Young, You Just Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! I MUST preface this chapter by warning you about the content. Please, please, please mind the updated tags and rating. This chapter focuses on death, specifically the murder of parents and children witnessing murder. If this is in any way something that might be difficult for you to read, I STRONGLY suggest that you skip this chapter. It is not graphic, rather, implied. This was difficult for me to write and I have not experienced this kind of tragedy before. That being said, as hard as it was to write this chapter and read it back, I fully believe that it is necessary to Tina's character development within the context of this story. I don't want to give away too much information, but you will probably come up with your own conclusions by the time the chapter ends. Additionally, please know that my knowledge of the religion of Judaism is limited, therefore I did some of my own research and drew upon my own experiences I've had with friends who are Jewish. I apologize if any of the information regarding this subject is incorrect. If there are any suggestions or concerns regarding this subject matter, please let me know and I will happily make changes or corrections. Lastly, following this heavy chapter, we will all need a lighter chapter next week, so be prepared for our favorite detective and animal expert to have their first "official" meeting. See you all next week!

_December 2003, 16 years earlier_

Twelve-year old Tina and her younger sister Queenie were heading home for the holidays. They’d both been attending the prestigious boarding school, Ilvermorny Academy, in Mount Greylock, Massachusetts since the early fall, and had not been home since that time. It was always a shock for Tina when she returned from the green, rolling mountains of her school back to the hustle and bustle of her true home in New York City, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything. She had the best of both worlds, and for just a little while, she didn’t have to worry about schoolwork, classmates, or her sister. 

Queenie was the younger of the Goldstein sisters, and she was the picture of success at Ilvermorny. She was well-loved by students and teachers alike. She was popular, outgoing, and a talented musician. She took after their mother, Lydia Goldstein, in that respect. The matriarch of the Goldstein family, or simply “Mama” as she was known to her girls, was a world-renowned pianist with the New York Symphony Orchestra. She, like her girls, had attended Ilvermorny Academy as a child and then attended The Juilliard School of Music in New York, where she had met a young NYU law student named Michael Goldstein. The two had fallen in love quickly and quietly and were married not long after they’d graduated from their respective colleges. 

Tina on the other hand was the quiet, older half of the sisters. She did well at Ilvermorny, but preferred to work independently. Things always seemed to go much better that way. Tina was specializing in government and law at school. Even though she wasn’t completely sure that she wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps to become a lawyer, she was required to study some kind of potential career during her time there. This would be acceptable for now, and it made Papa proud. Tina was a diligent worker who kept to herself most of the time. This led to her having quite the reputation. While walking through the hallways, she frequently heard the whispered words of her classmates, which included “Stuck up”, “Goody-two shoes”, and “Strange”. Tina tried her best to let the hurtful words roll off her back. After all, she would only be here for a few more years.

The older Goldstein felt the rumble of the train as they crossed over the bridge that led them into Manhattan, where their parents were to meet them at the station. Tina looked over at her little sister, who was sleeping peacefully. Queenie was not at all disturbed by the harsh sounds of the iron horse that carried them all the way from Massachusetts. Her golden ringlets fell across her face in an angelic way, a way that Tina had always envied. She smiled slightly and moved the curls away from Queenie’s face and roused her sister. 

“Queenie,” Tina whispered at first, then called again much louder after receiving no response. _“QUEENIE!”_

The nine-year old awoke with a start, “Huh, wah?” 

“Look,” Tina gestured, pointing to the window outside. “We’re almost home.”

Queenie looked at her sister, who returned her gaze and smiled wide.

“I can’t believe we’re almost there!” the younger girl exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see Mama and Papa!”

The lights of the city were blinding, even though they were still miles away from the girls. Tina gazed into the distance and smiled, “Neither can I,” she whispered quietly to herself.

Once the train rolled into the station, the girls quickly retrieved their bags from the overhead compartments with a little help from some of the adult passengers seated near them. They dodged other passengers as they quickly hurried off the train and arrived at the platform. The girls nervously looked around for their parents, but Michael and Lydia Goldstein were nowhere to be found in the sea of people. 

“Do you think they forgot?” Queenie asked her big sister, nervously.

“Don’t be stupid,” Tina snapped, looking around the building. “Maybe they’re inside?”

“What if I sit on your shoulders?”

Tina assented and helped Queenie stand on a nearby bench and climb onto her shoulders. “See anything?” she asked, struggling under the extra weight. 

“No...not yet. Turn around!”

Suddenly, Queenie spotted a flash of purple. _Mama_. Not long after, she spotted the grey pinstripe suit of her father next to her mother. “Over there, over there!” Queenie squealed to her sister. “Hurry, put me down!”

Tina quickly obeyed and Queenie took off in a run in the direction of their parents, leaving her bag behind. 

“Wait! Queenie you--”

“--Forgot my bag!” the golden-haired girl had returned, grabbing her bag and her sister by the hand, pulling her away from the train. 

Tina smiled as the girls broke into a run and quickly reached their mother and father, each of them flinging themselves into the arms of one of their parents. Queenie launched herself into Papa’s arms, and Tina into their mother’s. 

“Oh my girls!” Mrs. Goldstein greeted them, pulling Tina close and hugging her tightly. “I’ve missed you so much my Teenie Bean.” Tina playfully rolled her eyes at her mother’s pet name, but didn’t let go until she heard her father’s voice. 

“Alright Lydia, that’s quite enough of that,” he said sternly at first, “It’s my turn for Tina hugs!” he ended with a laugh.

With a giggle, the Goldsteins traded girls, and Tina ended up in her father’s arms. She held him just as tight as she had her mother until she was aware of the chill that surrounded the four of them. 

“Papa, it’s cold!” she exclaimed, teeth chattering in the frigid wind.

“Very much so,” Mr. Goldstein agreed with his eldest daughter. “Time to go home then?” 

“Y-y-yes please,” Tina nodded, a smile beaming at her father. 

The happy family left to hail a taxi that would take them home. 

***

As the days turned into weeks, the holidays drew closer and closer. Tina and Queenie were raised in a interfaith household. Their father’s side of the family was Jewish, their mother’s was Christian. However, Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein had always respected each other’s traditions with regards to Hanukkah and Christmas and raised their girls to celebrate both. This practice was growing more and more accepted amongst their respective populations and as a result, the Goldsteins felt it necessary to expose their children to both religions. This would allow them to choose their own path as they grew older, whether it was to celebrate one or the other, both, or none.

The sixth night of Hanukkah and Christmas Eve fell on the same evening. Christmas Eve was always an extra special night for the sisters. After partaking in a special meal, lighting the Menorah, and reciting traditional Jewish prayers, the girls donned their pajamas and sat by the roaring fire with their parents. Mrs. Goldstein hummed Christmas carols and busied herself knitting new scarves for the girls while their father thumbed through case files until his wife begged him to stop working for the night. The sisters watched traditional clay animation Christmas movies and played games together until it grew late. Their parents tucked them into the bed in Tina’s room, which was bigger and could fit the entire family. Tina and Queenie had always slept in the same bed on Christmas Eve, ever since they were toddlers. Neither of them wanted to break the tradition and enjoyed the extra company, even as they grew older. Mrs. Goldstein read _The Night Before Christmas_ as the girls fell asleep. Their father listened intently, appreciating the joy on his wife’s face as she shared the moment with her precious girls. He admired the glittering looks in their eyes as they stared at his wife, forever mesmerized by the magical words she spoke. 

When the story was over and the girls were nearly asleep, he kissed each of them on the forehead, turned off their lights, and followed his wife to their bedroom. 

“That never gets old honey,” he said to Mrs. Goldstein as they both undressed and put on their pajamas. “I love that they still enjoy all of this. I’ll be sad when the day comes that they lose their sense of wonder and excitement about it all.”

“I agree,” his wife responded as she crawled into bed beside her husband. Laying her head on his chest, She sighed and snuggled further against him. “I know they don’t believe in the magic of it all like they did when they were younger, but it makes me so happy to see them enjoying this time. Our girls are wonderful, you know it? I don't think we could have raised them any better if we’d tried. I know we aren’t perfect, and maybe we don’t get to see them as often as we should, but they really are the best.” 

“Mhm,” her husband mumbled sleepily. “Time for sleep, I’m sure they’ll have us up at 6 am tomorrow.” Michael rolled over and pulled his wife close to him, kissing her temple and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. 

She nodded and giggled. “You’re probably right.” Lydia reached over to turn off the lights and settled next to her husband. “Good night sweetie. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

***

_CRASH._

Tina awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed. She was awoken by a loud sound, but couldn’t place the source of it. She looked over at Queenie, who was still fast asleep beside her. She lay quietly back down and as she started to drift back to sleep, she heard her bedroom door creak open slowly. 

“Mama?” she whispered. 

“Shhh Teenie Bean. Don’t make a sound. I’m coming over to you.”

When her mother came closer, Tina saw a look of panic on her face. 

“Mama, I thought I heard a sound, but then I thought maybe I was dreaming.”

“Shhh lovely, it’ll be okay,” Lydia said, clutching her daughter close to her chest. 

“Where’s Papa?”

“He’s downstairs, he’ll be right back up okay? Wake up your sister Teenie, I’m going to go check on him.”

Tina did as she was told. Queenie was difficult to rouse, but eventually opened her eyes and smiled tiredly. “Is it mornin’ yet Teenie?”

“No Queenie, something’s happened.”

The younger sister sat up straight and threw the covers off of her. “What is it?” Queenie asked in a trembling voice. 

“I don’t know,” Tina replied, shaking her head. 

_“LYDIA!”_

A loud series of cracks followed.

_Wham._

The door flew open and the panicked blur that was their mother ran into the bedroom. She whispered quickly, “GIRLS, GET IN THE CLOSET NOW.”

If Tina was terrified, Queenie was even moreso. She began to cry. The girls could sense the urgency in their mother’s command and didn’t hesitate to act. They flung open the door to Tina’s closet as Lydia herded them inside. She drew her girls close and gave them further instructions. “I need you to stay here babies okay? No matter what happens, do NOT open this door. Tina, here’s the cell phone okay? I’ve called the police. They should be on the way. DO NOT open the door until they get here.”

“Wait, Mama!” Tina cried. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to go help Papa okay?” 

Going in for a quick hug, Lydia pulled her daughters close and kissed them on the head. “I love you my precious girls. I love you.”

Now Tina was crying. “I love you mama,” she murmured into her mother’s hair. Queenie followed suit, sobbing for her mother to stay with them. “Try to keep quiet okay? I’ll be back as soon as I can. Remember Tina, do not open the door, no matter what you hear.”

Tina nodded fiercely as her mother disappeared through the crack in the door. Tina closed the door and turned the lock from the inside. She was surprised to find multiple locks on the side of the door: a deadbolt, a chain lock, and a padlock. She didn’t question it. 

The older sister held tightly onto Queenie, who was still crying muffled sobs into Tina’s shoulder. With her other hand, she grasped the small cell phone that belonged to her mother.

After a minute of silence outside the door, Tina became worried for her mother and father. _What was that loud cracking sound? Why had their father yelled?_

Another sound finally broke the silence. She heard her mother’s voice in what sounded like the hallway. “Take what you want, please!” she heard her mother cry. Tina placed a hand over Queenie’s mouth and her own to keep either of them from calling out to their mother. 

“I’ll do anything, just please, don’t hurt my husband!” 

Tina looked over at Queenie, whose eyes were as big as saucers. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out any image of what might be going on outside. 

She heard a different voice. A low voice. It was a man. “You’re too late. He’s already dead.” 

Lydia Goldstein let out a sob. 

_Bang. _

_Crash. _

_Shuffling._

The noises outside the room intensified and Queenie tried to escape her sister’s grasp, but Tina held firm.

At last, the shuffling stopped and Tina was left breathing heavily after struggling with her scared little sister. 

_Crack, crack, crack!_

Three cracks rang out and a thud followed. Tina knew in her heart that something was very, very wrong. 

Not long after the last three cracks, a siren wailed in the distance. 

The low voices spoke again. “Shit, it’s the cops! Let’s get out of here!”

_Footsteps. _

_Silence._

Tina and Queenie held onto each other tightly, sobbing silently. They didn’t dare make an audible sound until a few moments later, when they heard a soft female voice call out in the darkness. 

“Hello, is anyone here?”

Tina slowly reached up to undo the locks on their side of the door. Pushing it open a crack, the girls came face-to-face with a woman. 

_“Oh shit,”_ she whispered. 

She called over her shoulder and a few other figures entered the room. At that moment, Tina knew that she and Queenie were never going to see their mother and father alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it through this chapter, I commend you. Thank you for reading and putting up with the tough stuff. I promise that it won't be for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons!


End file.
